


Без названия

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I've warned you, It's really fluff, Meludir is the beauty named on tumblr, pure fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 слов милоты о расставании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Лихолесье у меня в голове свое, больше близкое к книжному, как мне кажется. И хронология книжная, т. е. тьма из Дол Гулдура появилась ок. 1000 года ТЭ.  
> Таймлайн - где-то вскоре после появления тени, я думаю.
> 
> Не бечено.
> 
> Флафф и милота.
> 
> Мелудир [вот эта](http://i.imgur.com/rkstw6C.jpg) юная прелесть, Ферен [вот](http://i.imgur.com/52aCFH9.jpg?2).

— Ферен, я пойду с тобой!  
— Мелудир, нет. Это не прогулка, это…  
— Я уже не маленький! — юный эльф возмущенно хлопнул глазами и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Тем более. Должен понимать, что тех, кто пойдет в патруль, выбирает Леголас, и он непременно заметит кое-кого, если этот кое-кто увяжется за нами без разрешения.  
  
Мелудир, сжав губы, отвернулся. Ферен был прав, но легче от этого не стало. Патруль на границу обычно уходил на несколько месяцев, а то и на полгода. Это означало, что Мелудир может аж целых полгода не видеть Ферена. Да, конечно, полгода — это всего ничего, но в одиночестве это «всего ничего» обещало быть ужасно нудным. Разумеется, у Мелудира были родители и приятели, но…  
  
Мелудир задумался, когда это Ферен успел стать для него таким особенным. Ферен часто приходил к ним в гости, когда Мелудир был совсем эльфенком, а иногда и гостил подолгу: родители Ферена погибли в Битве при Дагорладе, а других привязанностей у него не было. Ферен стал для Мелудира примером для подражания и восхищения: умелый воин, красивый эльф, умный собеседник… Глядя на него, Мелудир тоже выбрал военное дело, хотя родители пытались его отговорить. Ферен поддерживал его, иногда тренировал его. Старший товарищ, который всегда рядом. А теперь… теперь Мелудир не знал, как назвать это странное стремление или удержать Ферена подле себя, чтобы тот никуда не пошел, или пойти вместе с ним. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что это никак не может быть проявлением дружбы.  
  
— Мелудир, — на плечо легла теплая ладонь, — ты и заскучать не успеешь, как я вернусь.  
— Успею, — вздохнул Мелудир. — Я уже.  
— Я же еще тут, — улыбнулся Ферен. — Ну, выше нос!  
— Ферен, а скажи, что это может быть, когда… — начал было Мелудир, но осекся, не зная, как выразить свои ощущения, и тут же засомневавшись, стоит ли спрашивать о таком.

  
Ферен вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Нет, ничего, — мотнул головой Мелудир. — Потом спрошу. Когда вернешься.  
— Как хочешь, — Ферен пристально всмотрелся в своего юного друга, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. — Хочешь, когда я вернусь, сходить к Эсгароту?  
— Попугать слишком смелых детишек? — блеснул глазами Мелудир.  
— Ну… да.  
— Хочу, — широко улыбнулся Мелудир. — Только возвращайся скорее.

_22.11.2014_


End file.
